50 First Dates
by Angel Stuck In Hell
Summary: This is the movie through Lucy's eyes. This story will be rated G at the beginning but will become PG-13 towards the middle and end. Please R&R! Thanks.
1. Intro

A/N: This is the story of 50 first dates through Lucy's eyes. Her thoughts in her head will be expressed through the little asterisk thingy. I.e. oh my god (----like that. Now since this isn't the 50 first dates story through everyone's eyes all of the movie will not be included. The only parts included will be when and where Lucy is at the time. I hope you enjoy the story and the chapters will be run like the scene selections in the DVD. If this story is successful then I will write one through Henry's point of view. Thanks and please R&R!  
  
Lucy and her father went to go pick a pineapple for his birthday. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there were nice blue skies all around them. Nice fluffy clouds floating through the skies in beautiful Hawaii. They were driving in the pineapple crops on the country side. They were listening to the radio, clearly the song playing was their song. It was a happy and peaceful song. The two were looking at each other smiling. Lucy was holding the pineapple loosely in her hands still staring lovingly into her father's eyes. Then all of a sudden a cow came out into the middle of the road. Her Father slammed on the brakes and made a really sharp turn to the left. The car started to spin out of control. The force of the spin jerking their heads around. The screams of help and despair. The car kept spinning faster and faster with each cry. Then the car slammed to a stop right on a big tree. Lucy's head slammed into the car..............................................  
  
Her and her father were rushed to the hospital. Her father had gotten a good amount of damage. He had broken some ribs and got his head hurt but was O.K. after time. Now Lucy had hit her head really hard and had gotten a concussion. She had lost her short term memory. She had all her memory up until the night before the accident......... 


	2. Lucy Meets Henry

"Sunday October 13." "Yes, the paper is here!." Lucy was awake and cheery because it was her dad's birthday. She sat down and read the paper for a few minutes. She took a quick look at her watch and got up and headed towards the door grabbing her bag and leaving her paper behind. Doug and her father were outside. "Hey Doug." "Oh, hey!" "Good morning Lucy." She ran up to him and gave him a hug. She whispered into his ear. "You'll never guess what I got dad for his birthday." Doug just gave her this look like he knew what she was talking about. "Well, you'll see later when he opens it!." "Aloha!" Doug waved a goodbye and Lucy walked to her car.  
  
"The Hukilau!" "Breakfast, my favorite meal." Lucy walked into the restaurant. She was greeted by Sue. "Aloha Lucy." She said lovingly. "Aloha Sue." Sue led her to her regular table and Lucy gladly sat down. "The usual Lucy?" "Yes!" "Waffles!" "Mahalo Sue." "No thank you." Sue said to her right before she left. sigh "Another morning another house of waffles." "Yayy!" She opened up her purse and pulls out her book "Still life with Woodpecker." By Tom Robbins. She loved that book and it was getting very interesting. Sue Brought her the waffles she ordered along with some syrup.  
  
Lucy started on her favorite thing at breakfast time. The waffle house. She had finished the structure then was having trouble with the door. The piece fell in the house and Lucy was digging it out carefully with her fingers. Oh no. please don't ruin the house She pulled the piece out and tried again and almost lost it again. All of a sudden Lucy she heard a voice, "Y'know, why don't you try this?" She saw a toothpick go through the piece of waffle house to be the door. She looked up at where the voice came from and saw a guy about her age looking at her. "Now why didn't I think of that?" She said kind of shyly. She kept avoiding eye contact with him. "Well you're too close to the project, don't be too hard on yourself." wow! He's really nice "You're right." "Sometimes you need an outsiders perspective." Henry looked at her and smiled. "A fresh eye never hurts." He's funny too She giggled at his joke then she put out her hand to meet his. "I'm Lucy." She looked in his eyes and was waiting for his hand to meet hers. He stretched his hand out and grabbed hers with both of his hands. "Yes." "I'm Henry Roth." "Nice to meet you." Their hands let go and they kept staring into each-others eyes. Then Henry broke the silence by saying, "It's pretty, keep up the good work." He turned around and started to walk back to his table. I don't want to lose him. He seems like a really nice guy "Wait!" At that Henry turned around. "I see you're sitting there alone." "Um, do you want to come sit down?" please say yes, please say yes! "Sure, Sure." "That would be great." Henry whispered "That's all right." Lucy whispered a quiet "O.K." to him. yes! A nice guy unlike all the other jerks to sit with. He's cute too  
  
"So are you an architect?" She looked into his eyes. "I am not, I'm in fish." Lucy smiled. Then looked at him. "Oh, so that's where the smell is coming from." Lucy could see the embarrassment in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I was feeding the walruses this morning and I thought I got most of it off of me, but I guess not." She saw him take the lemon out of his water and rub it on his hands. She kept staring down at his hands thinking in her head. She then smiled. "I love that smell." "No you don't." "Fish don't even like that smell." "No I do!." "My dad's a fisherman." "He and my brother Doug go out to sea for months at a time and I miss them so much while they're gone that when they come back I hold on to them for 5 minutes each." She pauses and the two look in each other's eyes. "And they smell just like your hands." "The best smell in the world." Henry's eyes met Lucy's again and then..."Well, my fingers are available for your sniffing pleasure anytime you need them." She laughs. "O.K." She takes his hands and sniffs them then makes a delighted "ooooooooooh." The two of them laugh. Henry gets his food and they eat both of their meals while talking some more.  
  
They both are laughing. Henry is explaining sea creatures to Lucy. "Sea lions are known for their, uh, athleticism, and dolphins are known for their intelligence." "Walruses are known for their...." "Tusks?" Lucy interrupted with her guess. "Their tusks." "Also their male parts can get pretty gigantic." "Oh." Lucy said while smiling at him then her eyes darted back and forth then met his again. "Yeah, yeah, it's the second biggest out of all the mammals." "What's the first?" Lucy asked wanting to know more. "Uh, I think tattoo face." Henry said while pointing. They both looked over as he chopped a can of SPAM in half. They both laughed. Lucy was laughing the hardest. "I like your laugh." wow, I think I really like this guy "I like you making me laugh." They both smiled at each other. Then they were interrupted. "I hate to break this up, but we're setting up for lunch." "Oh, O.K." "Sorry Sue." They got their stuff and started to walk out of the restaurant. They continue to talk.  
  
"And the real cool thing about walruses is they're very mysterious." "Mysterious?" "Yeah, yeah." "We don't really know what they're like in the wild." "Don't they just sleep on icebergs and yawn all the time?" "That's all we really see is what they do outside of the water, but there hasn't been much research on what they do under the ice which is where they spend two thirds of their lives." They are standing in front of Lucy's car now. "Well maybe they're just down there intimidating the other sea creatures with their big winkies." "That is one theory." Lucy laughs. Lucy looks at her watch. Time to go?! Damn! I really like this guy "I have to go." "Where are you going?" "It's my Dad's Birthday, and we go every year and pick a pineapple." "It's a tradition." "That sounds nice, O.K. well, I had a great time." "Me too." She said while smiling and looking down then looks up at Henry. "O.K." "Would you like to have breakfast again tomorrow morning, same time?" "Because I teach an art class at ten." "Oh really?" "Yeah." "I wish I could make it but, yes, I will be there." Lucy laughs then the two shake hands. "Take care." "O.K." Lucy says then grabs his hands to sniff. "One for the road." "Oooh, it's fishy." "Gotcha good, hey aloha!" "Aloha!" "See you tomorrow. She is at the driver side door of her car. "Oh my goodness." She dances around. When she is into the spin she notices Henry. She gasps and stops dancing immediately. She sees Henry all embarrassed. "I had a bee on me." "All right." "He was a big one." "Lucy still laughing, "Bye."  
  
She went home to do the usual. Pick a pineapple with her dad, eat cake, and watch the Sixth Sense. It's just another day............... 


End file.
